halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spartan b411
, a Halo Fanon site moderator. Firstly, I want to welcome you to Halo Fanon and recommend you check out the introduction section that you can find on your profile's talk page. Now on to more serious matters, we often get new characters published on our site all the time - we're a Fanfiction Wiki after all for all things Halo, however, we have a major rule here that follows the important rule about having fun which is: Follow Canon. You can read about it more here. Halo Fanon:Canon Policy. On Halo Fanon, our goal is to make sure we stick to the lore and the stories set out by 343 Industries and Bungie Studios. We don't write fanfiction to change things, rather, we add to the lore in our own way - creating our own fanfiction within the cracks of the canon and lore of the Halo series. Your character, Spartan b411, is unfortunately not following canon after reading over what you have so far on the page. I've added a list below of what is an issue and how to fix them. Please do so when you get the chance or I will have to mark your page as Non-Canon Friendly. Here is the list of things that need fixing and ways to fix them so you can make your fiction better: ---- *SPARTAN-III Beta Company's training was already happening in 2541, your character would be 12 years old in 2542 and you say your character only began training at 12 years old. SPARTAN-IIIs typically began training as early as four years old. If you want to keep your character's birthdate, you'll need to change the training date to begin way earlier, for example, late 2537, the same year that Beta Company is legally formed by the Office of Naval Intelligence. You can find more information regarding the SPARTAN-III Program and Beta Company below. ** ** *Spartans don't use codenames typically, the fact that they use a number instead of their last names is a sign of their secrecy. Instead of calling your Spartan's lover, "Codename Silenced", just name them as whoever they actually are. SPARTAN-B###. Or whatever it is. *SPARTAN-III Beta Company began deployments around 2545 when your character should be 15 about. Your character should have been deployed before their 16th birthday if I'm looking at the dates correctly. Halopedia says Beta Company was deployed prior to May 2545. Which would make your character having just turned 15 years old, or was just about to turn 15. *The term "Hyper-Lethal Vector" has only ever been used once in Halo lore media, and to the point that Halopedia and other official wikis do not officially recognize the terminology because no one actually knows what it means or what it really is for besides sounding cool. While it's not outright stated, only two Spartans have ever been described as a Hyper Lethal Vector - and the , though, the Master Chief is hinted at, not outright stated. It is simply my recommendation that you do not use this term because it's honestly one of the easiest ways to distinguish Spartan OCs as Mary Sue-type characters. For the most part, there is simply not enough information on this page about your Spartan to gauge it as properly meeting canon or being super against canon, however, there are a number of factors that would be required to explain since Beta Company Spartans are not common in the post-Covenant War era. Please consider these questions when you make further edits to the page. What is your character's real name? Why do they have a Smart AI partner, and when did they get it? (The Master Chief was the first Spartan to be properly paired with a Smart AI in 2552, it was totally new technology.) How did your character survive the Human-Covenant War since almost everyone in Beta Company was killed in ? (There are a number of ways to explain this, I can give you a few if you ask for more details.) Again, welcome to Halo Fanon! If there is any help you need, don't be shy to ask here or on my talk page. }}